Mansión Embrujada
by Once L
Summary: La pasión e interés de Hiroki por los libros, puede llevarlo a hacer muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, arrastrarlo tanto a él como a Akihiko a un lugar peligroso: una mansión embrujada. - Junjou Minimum.


**Titulo: **Mansión Embrujada.

**Fandom: **Junjou Romantica

**Personajes: **Hiroki & Akihiko.

**Género: **Supernatural. Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Junjou Minimum (Akihiko/Hiroki), insinuación de esta pareja.

**Para:** Crack and Roll. **Reto:** Halloween.

**Resumen:** La pasión e interés de Hiroki por los libros, puede llevarlo a hacer muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, arrastrarlo tanto a Akihiko como a él a un lugar peligroso: una Mansión Embrujada.

**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica _no me pertenece. Pertenece a _Shungiku Nakamura._

**_02/11/09._**

Tanto Hiroki como Akihiko caminaban a paso lento por la calle retornando a casa después de un largo y pesado día de escuela. En su trayecto, iban charlando animadamente hasta que...

- ¡Ah! ¡Mira eso, Akihiko! –el castaño se detuvo de pronto, observado maravillado la construcción que tenían ante sus ojos.

- Es una mansión antigua. –dijo tranquilamente el otro a su lado, mirando tanto el deterioro como la arquitectura que esta tenía.

Una mansión, sin duda.

- ¡Es increíble! –exclamó el de ojos castaños, mirando a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa que auguraba un deseo, una petición más bien.- ¡Entremos!

Pero apenas y lo había dicho, cuando su amigo ya lo había retenido de la mano.

- Hiroki... –musitó con su tono calmado, mirándole a los ojos.- No podemos hacer eso, es propiedad privada. Además... –hizo una pausa, buscando un buen argumento.- Recuerda que hoy tienes clases de piano. -le recordó, haciendo que frunciera el ceño por sus palabras.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué importa! –dijo sin importancia, mirando molesto hacia otro lado e ignorando por completo que Akihiko, seguía tomándolo de la mano.- ¡Esto es más emocionante e importante que unas clases! ¿Te imaginas...? –sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.- ¿Todos los libros antiguos que debe de haber?

- Hn. –asintió sin más el de cabellos grises.- Aún así... tenemos que irnos. Se lo prometiste a tu madre, ¿cierto? –sujetó con más fuerza su mano, obligándolo a caminar a su lado.

- ¡A-Akihiko! ¡Espera! –le reclamaba entonces con cada paso que daban, tratando de persuadirlo para que regresaran.

Hiroki, tenía tanto interés y curiosidad en esa casa y en los tesoros que esta guardaba, del mismo modo que por las historias que su amigo escribía.

- ¡Sólo cinco minutos! ¿Sí? –fueron las últimas palabras que se le escucharon, doblando en la esquina y alejándose de aquel sitio en contra de la voluntad del joven Kamijou.

Pero claro. Ahora era el momento justo del arrepentimiento y de _"Akihiko tenía razón. No debí de haber venido"_ estando el castaño al borde de las lágrimas, después de escabullirse él solo en la mansión. Quedándose encerrado en lo que sería la biblioteca, sin luz (el farol que llevaba fue apagado por la misma corriente de aire que cerró la puerta) y sin ninguna forma de comunicarse y avisar en dónde estaba para que fueran a rescatarlo, quedando completamente a su suerte y a la deriva de sabrá Dios qué.

Y tenía frío. De pronto comenzó a sentir un aire helado que le hizo temblar y hasta exhalar humo por la boca, haciéndose bolita en sí mismo para conservar un poco de calor. Su cuerpo, comenzó a entumecerse y a sentirse tan somnoliento que sus ojos se cerraban constantemente.

- ¿Cómo es que...? –se recargó en una pared, sentándose en el suelo helado para no caerse.

- Yo... tengo tan...to frío y... –hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras, sin percatarse siquiera que un ente lo estaba abrazando y lo arrullaba entre sueños, para que no abriera sus ojos.

- _¡Hiroki!_

Pero a lo lejosescuchó su nombre, tratando de abrir sus ojos para ver qué es lo que pasaba; quién es quien lo llamaba y por qué.

"¿Q-quién?" –a penas y pudo cuestionar en su mente, sabiendo que de un momento a otro ya no sabría nada más.

El sueño, lo estaba venciendo.

- _¡Hiroki! ¡¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre la puerta!_ –y con cada palabra, un golpe seco y lejano retumbaba en alguna parte que el oji-castaño no alcanzaba a identificar, no pasando por desapercibido el tono en el que se escuchaba esa voz: preocupada e impaciente.

"_¿Por qué?_" se cuestionó.

- _¡Abre, Hiroki! ¡Soy yo!_

Y seguía escuchando esa voz.

- "¿Quién es... yo?" –pensaba distraídamente, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado, escuchando, cada vez menos.

- No lo escuches... no le prestes atención.

Muy a diferencia de esta voz, una voz, que se escuchaba tan clara y tan cerca. Que hasta podía sentir el calor que su tono y timbre le daban, así, como la sensación de estar entre unos brazos que lo arrullaban y lo invitaban a dormir. A no saber nada más, a descansar, sin preocuparse siquiera, de cualquier otra cosa más.

- "S-sí..." –pensó, acatando la orden.

_- ¡Hiroki!_

Pero la voz no quería callarse.

- _¡No te duermas! ¡Háblame!_

Y seguía una y otra vez, no quería marcharse. No quería, dejar de hacer ruido, dejarlo descansar en paz.

- _¿Me escuchas? ¡Soy yo! ¡Akihiko!_

- "¿Qué...?" –ese nombre le movió algo. Se resistió a dejar que el sueño lo venciera.- "¿Q-quién?" –sus sentidos se negaban a apagarse.

- ¡No lo escuches! –le ordenó la voz con molestia.

- _¡Tu amigo, Hiroki!_

- "¿A-ami...go...? ¿Es... quién?"

- ¡Dije que no lo escucharas! ¡Duérmete ya! –la voz sonó más molesta que nunca.

- ¿Ak-Akihi...ko? –siseó con mucha dificultad.- ¡Akihiko! –dijo de pronto, abriendo sus ojos y viendo a aquella mujer tan pálida, de cabello largo y negro y ojos rojos que lo sostenía en su regazo.

Y por supuesto que se asustó.

- ¡Wuahhh! –retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación.

Ahí, puedo escuchar con más fuerza los golpes de su amigo y también, ver como la mujer en kimono se levantaba con la intensión de ir por él con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

- ¡A-Akihiko, ayúdame! ¡Viene por mí! –gritó, poniéndose en pie y golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Viene? –murmuró.- ¿Qué o quién es, Hiroki? –quiso saber.

- U-Una mujer. Muy p-pálida. –balbuceaba torpemente.- Con kimono, ojos rojos y cabello largo. –agregó, al ver que estaba más cerca de él.

- Escúchame bien, Hiroki. –agachó su cabeza, recargándose en la puerta.- Saca de tu bolsillo el botecito de sal del desayuno y lánzasela encima, ¿de acuerdo? –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante sus palabras.

- ¿La... sal? –dudó el otro.- ¡La sal, sí! –torpemente se rebuscó en los bolsillos, dando por fin con ésta.

- ¡Tu alma es mía! –chilló la mujer, dejándosele ir al castaño con más ímpetu y rabia.

- ¡Ahora, Hiroki! –dijo sin más, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba considerablemente al no saber cómo estaba la situación del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Hn! –asintió, estrujando con más fuerza el botecito para lanzarle su contenido encima, dándole directo en la cara antes de que le pusiera encima sus garras.

- ¡Agggghhhh!

La pálida mujer dejó escapar un alarido de dolor, cubriéndose los ojos y retrocediendo con torpeza en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¡Hiroki! –en cuanto Akihiko pudo abrir la puerta jaló hacia sí a su amigo, cayendo ambos al piso.

- ¡Akihiko! –musitó, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Lo siento, tenías razón! ¡No debí de haber venido! ¡Lo siento en verdad! –decía una y otra vez, cayendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Hn, tranquilo... –lo tomó de los hombros, tratando de verlo en la oscuridad.- Todo ya está bien, vamos... -le indicó con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose ambos de pie.- Salgamos de aquí.

- Sí. –le dijo, tomándose de las manos para salir lo más pronto posible de aquella horrible mansión.

Y una vez a fuera, y seguros de que aquella mujer, fantasma, demonio o aquello que haya sido no los había seguido y que tampoco saldría de repente de la casa, ambos dieron un largo suspiro.

- Esto... –dudó al principio.- ¿Te quedarías a dormir hoy conmigo, Akihiko? –tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que sabía que mostraba su cara.

- Hn. –asintió el de ojos violeta, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al ver su expresión.

Hiroki tuvo que bufar por lo bajo, manteniendo su vista hacia otro lado cuando Akihiko lo tomó de la mano.

- Vayamos, entonces... –le dijo con su tono calmado, sin pararse siquiera a darle un último vistazo a aquella mansión.

A lo que a ellos respectaba, aquel camino aledaño estaba totalmente descartado, retomando de ahora en adelante su ruta de siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, sé que quedó un poco raro (no me sorprende) y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias por leer, y también por comentar ;)


End file.
